Talk:Ernest Satow
Character Interview As in mock interviews with Haruka 5 Ernest, one before the game was released and one in the memorial book. Only the hachiyou have it though unfortunately. If I get the Kazahanaki ones, I guess I can put those here too. (words) means this is actually written in English and kept verbatim. Sake neko (talk) 05:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Neoromance Avenue version Interviewer (I): Today's guest is the Genbu of Heaven who came from England! Ernest (E): My, what a lively person you are. Pleased to meet you. Ernest Satow at your service. I: Blond hair and green eyes... You're Prince Charming in the flesh! E: You humble me with your praise. I am but a lowly interpreter, but I shall endeavor to answer your questions to the best of my ability. I: Ah, such a gentleman... A stellar diplomat! It's so wonderful to think you can speak Japanese and English. Say something in English for us please! E: course I can speak English. I'm British... what do you expect? I: Huh? E: My apologies. Was that too complicated? I said this is an enjoyable interview. I: Why thank you! It sounded very lovely. So you're in Japan to do your job as a diplomat? E: Indeed. Presently I am studying under the Count for this transfer. We do have occasional quarrels near the manor... Well, we do have our share of interesting company if I do say. I: You mean attacks, right? Must be a scary place for a foreigner to live! Any last words for your audience? E: Did you enjoy the interview? For me, it was very... I should say... Simply a waste of time. This encounter may have been a bore, but I pray it will not be the same when next we meet. Until we meet another day. you again, princess. Memorial Book version I: What do you do on your days off? E: Sight-seeing, study Japanese. Practice my English for a change of pace. I: That's so nice. So what do you think of your opposing guardian? E: He's a demon. I: Mr. Satow?! E: Oops! Forgive me... Slip of the tongue. I: Do you really think that? E: I acknowledge his pride, but that passionate side of him ought to change. Imagine the pains I go through whenever he reaches his hand towards her. I: Is-Is that right? E: (chuckles) But of course. I: Uh, moving on. What would you want to do in the protagonist's restored home world? E: Observe the Western integration of that world first. And then I would like to learn that world's special place for learning Japanese culture. I: Modern Japanese culture...? Then I recommend Akihabara! E: Then that shall be my destination after I visit her parents. that would the daughter win, must with the mother first begin. I: Got a plan for yourself I see! Thank you so much for your time! Double Ernest Voice actor and stage actor posing. Sake neko (talk) 11:53, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Shitaanda on that otome radio show. Sake neko (talk) 02:28, November 4, 2014 (UTC)